1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing adhering material from the surfaces of sand, such as molding sand, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a device for cleaning adhering material off of sand surfaces is used in some technical fields. For example, in the field of producing molds by using molding sand, a device that removes foreign material from sand surfaces to reuse the molding sand is disclosed in the publication JP (Y) 61-35,328. To reuse the sand after it is once used, this device removes or separates the foreign material from sand surfaces by feeding the used sand to an impeller to thereby throw it against a wall. However, since the impact given to the sand is so strong in this method, the sand tends to become fine or smaller. This causes a drawback in that the amount of necessary binding material to be added to the molding sand increases when it is reused.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a new device for removing foreign material that adheres to sand surfaces while maintaining the original grain size of the sand.